


Important

by cryscendo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Friendship, Gen, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryscendo/pseuds/cryscendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert and your friends are seriously the most important people to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote about my friends. I've never met any of them in person so this is sort of me reflecting with the eyes of another character.

Your name is John Egbert and your friends are seriously the most important people to you.

No, honestly. You don’t know what you’d do without them. They’re always there for you and you hope that you’re there for them when they need you. Granted, they may not always realize how much they truly mean to you, but you can live with that. They’re always there without fail. And you honestly can’t ask for anything better.

There’s Jade, Rose, and Dave. You never knew that people you met over the internet would have this much impact on your life, but wow, were you mistaken. Honestly, who knows where you’d be if it weren't for Dave’s coolness, Rose’s snarkiness, and Jade’s spirit.

Jade was the one that you saw as more of a sister rather than a friend. In fact, she’s the one that brought you back to your feet. Your absolute best friend. She understood you when nobody else did. You felt comfortable talking to her. She was the kind of person that you never understood how anyone could possibly not get along with. When she was upset, so were you. It almost felt as if she lived in an entirely different country, which for all you know, could be possible. She’s sent you things from that island she lives on. It seems really fascinating. You’ll one day meet her in person, you’re sure. One day you’ll manage to convince your father to let you fly out there to see your best friend.

Rose was always aware of what to say. You began to wonder how she did it, but how could you complain? Having someone who could put words into sentences that made you smile was important to you. Even if you don’t talk to Rose as much as you would prefer, you enjoy the times when you do. She was smart, clever, and overall a great friend. She’s more of a friend than what you feel that you deserve, in all honesty. She doesn’t seem to think so, though. Which you suppose is a good thing. She listens to you and, contrary to popular belief, doesn’t push you too hard when you don’t feel like talking. She was like your own personal therapist, if that is even the right word to use.

And then there’s Dave. God, how you could go on and on about Dave. Having a boyfriend that lives on the other side of the country is hard for you, that much you can say. But you’d be lying is you said that it was all terrible, because it really wasn’t. You guys would send each other things, Skype, text, anything to keep in touch. Sure, it wasn’t the same as having a partner that you can see everyday, but you aren't complaining. It’s not like you would want anyone else anyway. He had his flaws, as did you. He had the tendency to bottle up emotions, because god, did he hate showing them. You knew every little detail there is to know about Dave. Right from something basic like his favourite things to photograph, all the way he will accidentally let the light Texan drawl seep into his voice when he speaks to you. It’s minor things like that.

How you ever managed to go ten years of your life without your friends remains a mystery to you. And it can remain a mystery until the day you die for all you care. Why dwell on the past anyway, right? The past was bitter and unpleasant and you’d much rather not remember it anyway. The present is where your friends are, and you’re grateful for that. What was that old saying, again? Today is a gift, that’s why they call it the present.

Your name is John Egbert and your life is better than anything you could ever ask for.


End file.
